High School Fever
by Peebles67
Summary: New loves, Old loves, Friends, enemies, fights, drama, and romance. What is this? High School, of course!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! :) I used three OC's, including my own. (1 in this chapter.) The OC I used is-Blow, from Buttercup1999 :) She's awesome!**

Blossom and Bubbles were hanging out at a cafe. The only reason they came was because they were hungry and Buttercup was one of the servers. She was always talking about her best friend, Blow. Bubbles wanted to see her, since she was their school's matchmaker.

Blow walked over to the table next to them. Bubbles was amazed at her beauty. Her hair was dark brown and curly at the bottom. She had bangs that swept across her left eye. Her hair was in a loose also had bright gray eyes and plump lips. She was a little short. Blossom noticed that the ruffs (which were sitting at their table) were checking her out.

Brick smirked at Blossom as she rolled her eyes in disbelief.

Buttercup sat down at the table the gang was at. "I'm finally on break," she explained. Butch stared at her. "Hey, monkey, you're drooling." She snapped at him.

All of a sudden, Princess sashayed down to where the gang was sitting. Her sparkly magenta shirt, (which said "I feel sorry for you," in glittering gold) nearly blinded Buttercup. All the makeup she had caked on herself made her look like a clown. "And her eyeliner makes her look like a raccoon," Buttercup whispered to Blossom.

"Well, if it isn't the young and the _breastless." _she mocked, looking at Bubble's chest. "At least she didn't get implants made of liquid gold," Boomer snapped at her. The brat ignored his rude comeback and looked at Blossom. "Hey, Mrs. Smarty Pants." She said to Princess. "I should sue you for making me look at that _FACE." _She yelled.

Blow looked at the brat angrily. _'Something needs to be done about her," _she thought.

Brick stood up. "Don't make fun of her, Morbucks." Her snarled. Everybody was getting fed up with her.

Then she looked at Buttercup. "Are you blind? Being Miss Tomboy. You must be gay."

Buttercup's fingernails was digging into the table she was so mad.

Then, Blow ran across the room and looked at Princess. "Look, if you make ONE more nasty comeback, I'll back hand you into last week! Your ugly makeup is scaring the customers!" She snarled. "If you come back again.." she glared at her. "Let's just say, by the end of the day, I'll be wiping off blood and makeup from my hand!"

Buttercup looked impressed. She smiled at Blow, who smiled back.

Princess ran out of the room, her thick mascara running. "MY FATHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS!"

Blow rolled her eyes. Then she saw a boy at the hair was black and he had red eyes. He was wearing a dark red leather jacket over a black shirt with red paint splats and dark red pants. Blow's expression brightened.

"Rouge! You made it!" She said, excited. He lit his cigarette. "Is there an ash tray around here?" He asked. Blow handed him one. _'He looks 16! Why's he smoking?' _Blossom and Bubbles thought.

"How are you doing, babe?" He slyly asked Buttercup. (They've met before.) "Why do you care, Rouge?" she asked, rolling her eyes. Blossom was observing all of this, trying to figure it out. '_So... Blow likes Rouge, but Rouge likes Buttercup, but Buttercup clearly doesn't like him.' _

"Because I can," He replied. "Get lost." Buttercup snapped. Blow walked over to Rouge. "Hey, do you want to see a movie?" She asked, holding two tickets in her hand. "What movie?" He asked, grabbing another cigarette from his pack. "Final Destination 7," She replied.

"Sure," And with that, they walked out of the restaurant.


	2. Nadia

**Hey! It's me again! :) OC's used so far: Blow by buttercup1999**

**Oc's used in this chapter: Blow and:  
**

**Nadia- by me! :)  
**

**Surge- by AnimeFruitsBasketChibi238  
**

**Arch- by 778PrincessMarceline  
**

**Sorry, Butch's-Girl, but idk what a tsa meeting is. You gotta wait. :( Sorry!  
**

**Blow's POV**

After the movie I watched with Rouge, I hit the arcade with Buttercup. We played Bubblegum Blast for a while, but then we noticed some commotion over by the dancing games. _'It BETTER not be Princess,'_ I thought. I'm sure that Buttercup was thinking the same thing.

We saw a bleach-blonde haired girl, with REALLY light blue eyes girl had a huge red tattoo on her cheek. She had wavy hair that ended right before the beginning of her bottom. She had a white T-shirt on that said, "LOVE ONE ANOTHER" In gold letters. She was wearing a light blue mini-skirt with gold lining at the bottom as well. Some emo guy was standing in front of her, his black eyes blazing with anger.

The girl looked quite timid and was on her knees before the emo kid. He had black, shaggy hair with a bright purple streak, a dirty red shirt that had a black skull on it, and ripped up jeans on.

We realized that the red tattoo on her cheek wasn't a tattoo. It was blood.

**Buttercup's POV**

Blow and I have a thing against domestic abuse. And seeing a guy who's beating up his possible girlfriend gets us real wound up. Or should I say, _PISSED_ OFF.

Blow walked up to the guy, standing in front of the girl. She grabbed him by his shoulder."Hey, buddy, what's your problem?!" she growled. The emo kid jerked back when blow grabbed his shoulder. "This b**** is cheating on me!" he yelled angrily. Blow turned to the frightened, injured girl and asked gently, "What's going on here, sweetie?"

She sniffled with each word she said. "He read my diary, and saw an entry I wrote about my old boyfriend. He got really mad and-and punched me."

I softly asked her, "What's your name?" She managed to pronounce, "Nadia." quietly.

**Blow's POV**

"What's _YOUR_ name, punk?" I asked to the emo. "Surge." he mumbled. "Why the h*** would you do something like that, dumb ***?!" I shouted.

He got up and smacked me. "You women need to learn your place," he snarled. Then he smacked my butt.

"YOU LITTLE PERV!" I shouted. I pinned him to a ground and started slapping him uncontrollably. Buttercup kicked him in the balls and threw him against the wall. She punched him until he lost a tooth.

We then kicked him so hard, he flew through and broke the window.

Nadia was passed out. '_The jerk must've punched her AGAIN,' _I thought. Me and Buttercup carried Nadia to Buttercup's house.

**Buttercup's POV**

When we got to the place, the ruffs were eating pizza on the couch. I set Nadia down in Bubbles' room, then raced back to the living room.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked casually. This happens all the time. "Bubbles invited us." Boomer replied.

I looked at Butch. He smirked at me. "Stare if you want," he said. I rolled my eyes. "As if," I replied. then walked to Bubbles' room. I was so surprised I nearly spit out the Sprite I was sipping on.

Bubbles was doing Nadia's makeup. "I see you've met Nadia," I said as I bit my lip.

"Yeah! She's awesome!" Bubbles replied energetically.

I went to my room and crashed on my bed. I pulled out my MP3 player and started listening to some music.

_"You know I can't take one more step towards you  
_

_Cause all that's waiting is regret  
_

_And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
_

_You lost the love I loved the most"  
_

I immediately stopped the song. I realized tears were dripping down my eyes and down my cheeks. I instantly realized I was thinking of Arch. He was my ex.

He had dark-honey colored hair and bright yellow eyes. I accidentally pressed play on my MP3.

"_You're gonna catch __a cold,_

_From the ice inside your so-"_

I pressed pause. As soon as I did that, Butch walked in. I frantically tried to wipe my tears, but he already saw me crying.

'_I'm screwed,' _ I thought.


	3. Guess who?

**Hello! :D Okay these are the OC's in this chapter:**

**Emerald- Butch's-Girl  
**

**Felicity- Me again :D  
**

**ENJOY! :)  
**

**Buttercup's POV**

Butch looked at me with guilt and sympathy. Next thing I know, he runs toward me and embraces me. I have no idea what's going on. I start to cry even harder.

I look up at him, tears flowing. "I hate him." I say. Butch leans in and kisses me. Then the door opens.

CRAP.

Nadia walks in and I rip away from Butch's kiss. She just stares at us. Then walks out of the room.

**THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL...**

**Blossom's POV**

Me and my best friend, Emerald, walk to our Technology Student Association meeting. Emerald is one of the most beautiful girls in school. ( and her and Blow 3. Me and Princess) Today,she has a high ponytail that reaches to the middle of her back. Her hair is above her butt when her hair is  
down. Her beautiful hair is dark brown with honey colored gold highlights. She has beautiful blazing green eyes.

She skipped a grade, so now she's in our grade.

We all sit down. All the roles are like this: President: Emerald Vice President: Me Secretary: Bubbles Sargent at arms: Buttercup Reporter: Robin Treasurer: Mitch.

"As you all know, I'm Emerald." She said, shuffling through some papers. Everybody nodded silently. She slammed down the papers loudly. "**Mitch, put AWAY your homework from last night." **she shouted. Mitch silently put away his homework, embarrassed.

**"Spit out your gum, too!" **she yelled. Mitch walked to the trash can as everybody stared at him. "I swear, one of these days..." Emerald mumbled, rubbing her forehead.

"Okay.." she said cheerily. Did I mention how passive-aggressive she is?

**Butch's POV**

I was slapping myself on the head. I'm such an idiot. '_She was crying, that doesn't mean KISS HER_!' I repeated to myself in my head. I really am an idiot.

All of a sudden, Blow walks by. I grab her arm and look at her with a 'I need to talk to you' face. "What's wrong?" She sighed, dropping her binder.

"I screwed up." "So? Nothing new there." She replied. I looked at her with a serious face. "Sorry." she mumbled. "It's just that you _are_ you and it's not li-"

"I kissed Buttercup." I interrupted. She looked at me. "Okay... did she not like it?" she asked. "No-I don't know." I shrugged. "Well, I'll talk to her about it." " she waved goodbye to me. "Pea-"

All of a sudden, 2 boys burst through the wall. One had dark honey-colored hair and golden eyes. The other had black, shaggy hair with a bright purple streak.

**Normal POV**

"Buttercup!" they both gasped. They knew what Surge was doing here. Blow thought of Nadia. She bolted straight to the room they were both in.

**Blow's POV**

I only saw one person in the room. She had dark blonde hair,in two curly pigtails, and bright green eyes. She was wearing a black shirt with bright pink letters that said, "Wanna piece of me?" and a black skirt with a pink belt. I recognized her. "Felicity? Where did-" "Out in the hall," she said, sneaking a cigarette.

"Do you know those aren't allowed?" "Yeah, but alcohol is too, but I brought some too. Want some?" "No thanks." I said. I raced out in the hall to find the whole gang; and Surge and that one emo kid.

The first thing I see is blood.


	4. The Big Fight

**Hey! It's me! :D Okay, the OC's:**

**Sarah-Chocogirl20  
**

**Randy-chocogirl20  
**

**Misty- BlossomButch4EVA  
**

**Enjoy! :)  
**

**BAH! ON THE LAST CHAPTER I MEANT SURGE AND ARCH! SORRY!  
**

**Blow's POV  
**I looked over and saw Nadia on the ground. Crap! I picked her up and transported her to my house.

I saw Buttercup and Butch fighting Arch. A kind looking girl was fighting Surge. She had long, red hair with light blue highlights. I saw a name tag on her shirt that said Sarah.

A black hair boy with spiked hair ran into the room. He had red eyes. "Randy!" Sarah cried happily. She ran to him and walked out of the room with him.

_'Whatever.' _I thought. I started to fight with Arch when a girl with ink black hair walked in. She had her hair in 2 emo pigtails. The tips of her hair was acid-purple colored. "Arch, where the h*** were you?!" She screams with her sassy voice.

I groaned and looked at Buttercup. We both thought she sashayed like Princess. She had acid-purple colored eyeshadow on, with a tiny bit of black eyeliner. She had high-heeled boots that were- yup- acid purple. Her black shirt had and acid purple skull straight in the middle of it.

Arch groaned. He obviously hated her, but she was oblivious to that fact.

She pushed me. "MOVE." She said. "Misty, I was busy." Arch said. "What did you say to me, jerk-wad?!" I said to "Misty."

"Ex-cuuse ME?!"She screeched. She pushed one of my books out of my hand. Out of all of them, it HAD to be my diary. Me and Buttercup gasped.

She opened it up and flipped to a page. I would've killed her, but Arch was holding me and Buttercup back.

"I can't believe my mother passed father barely has any time to talk. I have to take care of my baby brother on my own. My life was miserable until Rouge and Buttercup showed up. They showed me attention and they actually cared. It's the first time I feel truly loved." She read.

She laughed. "What a baby." I ripped out of Arch's grip and ran towards her with lightning speed and took her down. I started punching her so hard, she got a black eye and lost 5 teeth. When I was done with her, Buttercup took control. "My face! You ruined my face!" She screamed. "It's a HUGE improvement on you, sister." Me and Buttercup said. We laughed and high- fived each other.

They flew away in terror. "Goodbye!" I said with a sense of relief.

**THE NEXT DAY**

**Emerald's POV**

I was staring at Butch in science, as usual. Hey, I gotta stare at my crush. I walked over to Butch's table. "Hey Butch..." I say shyly, looking at my Nikes.

"What?" he said. Why was he so stressed?! "D-do you want to hang out down by the cafe?" I asked, stuttering. "Um...sure." He says.

I had a wide smile now. "OK, meet me there at 2:00 pm!" I giggle.

I sat down at my table with Randy and Sarah. "I like your outfit," Sarah says. "I made it myself," I say proudly. Did I mention I'm a fashion designer?

**Buttercup's POV**

I was walking in the hall when Butch comes up to me. "Hey, wanna hang at the cafe around 2:00 pm?" He asks. "Sure."

I had no idea what was going to happen next. But it sure would've been one h*** of a day.


	5. The Date

**Hi! Did you guys miss me? I made 4 chapters in 1 day.. REVIEWS! REVIEWS AND PM'S FOR MY HARD WORK! :D LOL! You guys can always add an OC... P.S I WON'T ACCEPT ALL OF THEM GUYS. DON'T GET JELLY WHEN I DON'T.**

**OC'S used:  
**

**Tristan by BubblegumFinn4eva  
**

**Molly by 453ItsBrittney453  
**

**Kandi by TRottenApple58  
**

**Enjoy, and PM! :D :P :)  
**

**Blow's POV  
**So, I was trying to straighten my hair, (which was epically FAILING,) when Buttercup walked into the room. Today, she had her hair, (which reached to the middle of her back,) down. She had a black shirt with green lettering on it which read, "You insulted my best friend? RUN B****." and black jeans on.

"Going somewhere?" I ask. I was getting ready for work. "Maybe." She replied. She grabbed her green purse. "I'll be back," she said. "Okay," I reply.

**Butch's POV**

Yes, I knew that Emerald asked me out. I just... really like Buttercup. And I didn't think Emerald would actually show up. I had no idea what a disaster I created.

**Buttercup's POV**

I sit down at a table, waiting for Butch. Then, Emerald shows up. "Hey, what are you doing here?" she asks happily. "Waiting for my date." I say, staring at my iPhone, waiting for him to text me. "Really? Me too!" She says. Then, Butch walks in and looks at me and smiles. Then he sees Emerald. He had a face that said "SH**." "There's my date," I say, walking towards Butch.

Emerald laughed. "No, silly, that's my date," "You wish," I reply angrily. I walk up to Butch. I kiss him, just so she knows that he's MINE.

Her expression softens. I think I saw a tear. Then, her face went red with anger.

"YOU PIG! I LOVED YOU!" She screams. "Chill, b!#*^%!" I say. "He's MINE."

Then, she scratched me. I touched the blood on my face then looked at her angrily. She punched me, and then Blow comes in.

She grabs Emerald by the hair and slams her against a window. She was unconscious for a while, but got up and started fighting her.

She tried to kick me, but I grabbed her foot and flipped her into some poor guy's coffee.

Then she grabbed Butch's collar and kissed him. All of a sudden, I feel weak. I run out of the room.

I ran to my room and started to cry. I was in there for about an hour when somebody opened the door. "My name's Molly." She said.

Molly had pink hair, in a cute bob. She had cute bangs, as well. She was very short. She could pass for a 6th grader. She had a red bow in her hair and a cute light pink and blue dress. Her eyes were light purple.

"Nadia said if I was feeling sad, you could cheer me up," she said in her high-pitched voice. She sounded just like Bubbles.

"Listen, kid, I can't cheer somebody up if I just spent an hour crying into my pillow," I groaned. "First of all, I'm 16," she started. "and second of all, what's wrong?"

"Some b! #$ kissed my-" I couldn't finish the sentence. _'What were we?'_ I thought. "I'm sorry." she said daintily. "Who kissed who?" she asked.

"Emerald and Butch." Then, she tripped on my guitar and fell on my mirror. "BWAHH!" she screamed. "I have to go." she said. She showed me her bleeding knee.

I nodded, as if giving her permission to go. She walked out of my room.

**THE NEXT DAY...**

**Blow's POV**

So, I was walking to the girl's bathroom when I saw two people making out. Then the chick took her shirt off. "HEY! EWW!" I screamed. They looked at me and I recognized them. Tristan and Felicity.

You see, Tristan is the 'Lady's man' of the school. The only chicks he hasn't made out with are me and the Power Puffs. He has golden brown hair, a six pack, and is kind of tan. He has brown eyes.

He slammed me against the wall, his cheap cologne nearly drowning me. "If it's bothering you, maybe _I_ should show you what it's like." he says, trying to be sexy.

Then, another girl walked in. She had a shirt that said KANDI in purple letters, ending right below her boobs, (which had no bra,) And a mini skirt that was black. She had bleached blonde hair, which ended below her butt. She smoked a cigarette and threw in some toilet.

She then hit me with a blast of some power, and I couldn't move.

"Thanks, Kandi." Tristan said.

Tristan pushed me up against the wall and started to make out with me. I couldn't do anything. I was so pissed. Then, he started to take off my shirt. Buttercup ran in and threw him against a mirror. She took my hand and ran.

**Buttercup's POV**

I walked back to my room when Butch walked up to me. "You're in trouble, BC." He says. "What?" I ask. "Tristan. He told me he was going to kill you."

Right then, a certain tan, six-packed, brown-eyed, golden-haired boy walked in.


	6. What's wrong with Brick again?

**Last chapter I tried to write PM's and wrote PMS instead. NOOO! DON'T SEND ME PMS! NO! **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but me and my BFF were fighting.  
**

**Brick: NOBODY CARES!  
**

**Butch:GET ON WITH THE OC'S!  
**

**Me: Whatever.  
**

**Oc's used:  
**

**Daisy by Luaisy765  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Buttercup's POV**

I froze where I was standing completely. "You're dead, b****." Tristan's voice echoed through the halls. My skin was the color of milk and I had goose bumps all over my arms. I heard one of his shoes stomp against the tile floor. I ran off without even knowing where I was going. I heard Butch fighting with Tristan. Stalling him. I ran into Blow.

I slammed hard against the wall with a huge BLAM! noise. "What's the rush?" she asked. I pointed down the hall to Tristan. She handed me a map to her secret hiding place. "Thanks," I whisper.

The map led me to under the bleachers in the gymnasium. I took out my green flashlight and shut off the rest of the lights. I grabbed a book from my purse and started to read it. I had no idea what I was reading, though.

_'I gripped him tightly. If I had anybody to trust, it would be him. We looked at each other and I started crying. I don't know why. I took off my brassiere an-'_

I slammed the book shut. I didn't want to read something like THAT. I heard a light turn on. I shut off my flashlight. Two Nike-clad feet slammed against the wooden floor. Then, two more feet wearing Sketchers. Then, I heard a punch slam against SOMEBODY'S face. Blood dripped on the floor.

Then I heard Butch's voice. "You like that, pretty boy?!" He screamed. "Want a taste of me, bad boy?" Tristan's voice echoed through the big, hollow room.

He kicked him. When Butch got back up, Tristan tried to kick him again. Butch grabbed his foot and flipped him on the hard floor. I tried not to laugh as two of Tristan's sparkling teeth fell on the floor.

I heard a smack as Butch fell on the floor. I get up from my hiding place and tap Tristan on the shoulder. I locked him in a sleeper hold as I watched his face turn purple. I pushed him down on the floor.

Then, he grabs for my diary. We were basically playing tug-of-war when I let go. He slammed against the climbing wall, dropping my diary. I picked it up and stuffed it in my bag.

I wipe some blood of my chin and turn to Butch, looking impressed. We hugged each other, then he leaned in for a kiss. Blossom ran through the door, crying.

"Oh god!" She cried. "What's wrong?" I ask. "Brick!" she gasps. She dropped to the floor. "She passed out," I say. Jar Of Hearts started playing on Tristan's MP3.

I ran out to find Brick.

Brick was passed out in the science room. I asked the only person in there what happened.I saw a girl wearing a yellow tank top, black miniskirt, and black and  
yellow converses. She had light ginger hair with strands of black. Her hair was curly and reached to her mid-back.  
I looked in her yellow eyes. "What happened?" I asked sternly. "We were in science, and he just fell!"

She looked terrified. Brick half-opened his eyes and looked at me. "Hello?" he moaned. I looked at him with tears in my eyes. If this kid died, Blossom would kill herself.

Some of my dears dripped on him face. He pulled me closer. "Are you alri-" I began to say. But I was cut off when he kissed me.

**Oooh! DRAMA! Sorry for the cross pairing, but it's fun to be different! ;)**

**REVIEW AND PM! :D  
**


	7. Why did you do that?

**Hello! Let's get started shall we! ;)No oc's this time, so... Listen to "I Hate Everything About you" By 3 days grace while reading this. PWEASE!  
**

**P.S The Powerpuff Girls belong to me. Oh, wait. They don't. -.-  
**

**Enjoy, creepers! :D  
**

**Buttercup's POV  
**A loose tear dripped down my face as I stared at Brick. I didn't want it to be this way. Blossom was really taken with this kid, and he just kissed me.

A million worries crossed my mind. What will Butch do? How will Blossom react? How the h*** am I going to deal with this?! I got up. Brick looked at me sadly. He got on his knees, desperately trying to get up. He coughed up some blood and the groaned. He fell on the floor again.

Two paramedics ran into the room, picking Brick up. They put him on a gurney and carried him away. I barely noticed the other girl in the room crying. I read her name tag, which said Daisy. Might need to know that, you know? I run out the room. And to the hospital. Somebody needed to have a visit.

I run up to a nurse. "I need to see Brick!" I shout. "Right in here, ma'am." she says calmly.

I walk into the room. Brick weakly smiles at me from his hospital bed. I walk closer. "Brick, why did you do that?!" I ask. He coughed harshly and looked at me. "I will never know what goes on in my mind when I'm with you," he says blankly. "But Blossom! And Butch! What will they do?! And I-" Brick grabbed my hand. "Look, I was sick and when you're all blurry, you look hot." he says sternly. "Okay?"

I stare at him embarrassed. "S-so that kiss, meant nothing?" I said shakily. I was tightly gripping the table. "YES! NOTHING! THE KISS MEANT NOTHING!" Tears were dripping down my cheeks and I had a lump in my throat. My knees felt weak. I don't want to mean nothing to somebody I kissed. Even if it's Brick. "Wait, I meant-" He started to apologize, but I ran out of the room, crying.

I fall on my bed. _"THE KISS MEANT NOTHING!"_ I curl up in a ball, hugging my knees. Why does this happen to me?

I heard a soft knock on my door. Then a loud knock. Then, Brick came in. I wiped off my tears with my forearm and stared at him.

"I'm really so-" "NO! I'VE FORGIVEN TOO MUCH!" I shout. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! YOU THINK THIS WILL ALL BLOW OVER, DON'T YOU?! NO!" I was screaming angrily. I slap him.

His face turns red and his fists clench. "FINE!" he shouts. "I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!" I shout. "SAME HERE!" he shouts back. HE slams the door. I punch a hole in the wall I'm so angry. It's hard to cover up all of this.

**Brick's POV**

I love her so much. I can't believe I'm crying. I miss her so bad. I really hurt her.

I slam my head against the wall. I decide to call her.

"Hello?" a quiet, sad voice sniffed. "Buttercup?" "Who is this?" "You don't need to forgive me! I just need you to know that-" "NO, BRICK!"Buttercup screams."I'VE DREAMED ABOUT THAT KISS! I DON'T WANT THIS TO END!" I scream back. Silence. I wait for a reply. "I forgive you," she whispers. "Thank you." I say. "Do you want to hang out by the cafe?" "Sure,"

And with that, we both hung up.

**Buttercup's POV**

I walked to the cafe, hoping that Blow wouldn't notice me in my new hat.

Brick walks through the door and sits down at my table. I also noticed that one girl, Daisy, at the cash register.

We started talking about regular stuff.

And wouldn't you know it, Princess walks through the door at that time.

This is just great.


	8. Trouble Brewing!

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Let's get to the chapter!**

**Oc's:**

**Tammy by theBrightside882  
**

**Derek by Naruto672**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Buttercup's POV**

I saw that Brick looked slightly surprised. His face crossed a look of dread as he groaned, "Sh*t." under his breath. Princess sashayed her mean girl sashay and walked to Brick.

"Hey, snoodlepuss!" she cooed. Brick looked like he was going to hide under the table. She the shot a disapproving look across at me. "Hey, b*tch." she hissed.

"Sup, sl*t?" I casually snap back. She scoffed. "I hope you're not trying to get lucky with Bricky," she says. "Bricky?!" Brick shouts. "What's wrong, snoodlepuss?" she cooed.

He got up, staring at the ground. "Go." he growled, clearly embarrassed. "W-ha-what?" she cries. "You heard me. LEAVE." "But snoodlepuss-" "IF YOU SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME, I'M GONG TO CLOCK YOU INTO LAST MONTH!" Brick screamed.

"NO!" she wailed. "Get your fake implants, pounds of makeup, anorexic waist, flat butt, and fake gold jewelery OUT OF HERE!" Princess ran out of the room, wailing something about her daddy.

I stare at Brick. I analyze him. His face was red. He was trembling. His fists were clenched. He was was staring at the ground.

I scooch my chair back and stand up. Brick looks up and his fists unclench. His look of fury disappeared in 0.4 of a second. His grimace turned to a smile.

"What do you want to order?" A perky waitress walked up to our table and nearly blinded me with her sparkling smile. She had a short, bob-like hairstyle. Her hair color was strawberry blonde with pink and neon blue streaks. Her neon pink eyes fell on me. "I'm Tammy, and I'll be your waitress today," she says happily.

"You're very pretty." I tell her. She blushes and giggles a cute giggle that sounded like Bubbles. "You too, sir!" she beams, staring at Brick and completely ignoring my comment.

"Err... I didn't-" Brick starts to say. Tammy put a finger over his lips. "I'm single," she whispers loudly in his ear. I nearly spit out my iced tea.

Brick was blushing insanely. Tammy glanced at me. "Oh!" she shouts. She was blushing now. "Sorry, I guess you're taken," she says, looking me over.

Now we were all blushing. I wanted to get out. "I'll take a bacon cheddar hamburger with a side of onion rings," I say, staring at my menu.

Brick looks up at the pretty girl. "I'll have the same," Then, from across the room, a rude boy screams out, "I'll order a piece of THAT!" He stands up. He was wearing an orange sweatshirt with a KU Jay hawk placed in the middle, and blue jeans.

He starts to walk over to my table. Tammy giggled. "You're cute!"she says politely. "You're not," the strange boy sneers. He had black hair slightly parted over his left eye. The boy had some stubble on his chin, which indicated to me that he was a little older.

He had amber eyes and was checking me out.

He stared at my black t-shirt with three green stars in the middle and black short-shorts. (which were slightly ripped.)

"Hey, this is a cafe, not a wh*re-house!" I snap. Blow slowly walks into the room. Half the men (and some women) in the room gaped at her beauty.

She had a purple t-shirt, which read in black, "LOVE SUCKS". She was wearing a short, black, purple-lined pleated skirt that highlighted her curves.

Her purple high heel flip flops slapped against the floor as she walked up to my table.

"Is this d-bag bothering you, BC?" she says, glaring at him. "Naw, I can take him." I whisper loudly. She nods at me and walked back inside the cafe's kitchen.

"What's your name, punk?" I ask rudely. "Derek. What's your name, honey?" "Um. Buttercup." Brick says. "What?" Derek glares at Brick. Brick stands up. "Her name's Buttercup," He snarls loudly.

"I didn't ask you," Derek looks at me. "Want to ditch him and get with me?"

The punch that slammed against his cheek was heard all around the room.


	9. Well, this is embarrasing

**Hey! I'm back! :)**

**Oc's used:**

**Blood by ImNotFine4290  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Blow's POV  
**

So, all of a sudden, I hear a smack and a scream. I look out, and I see Brick standing before that one dude, and Buttercup just watching.

The boy gets up. I walk over to BC, and whisper, "Who's that jerk?" "Said his name's Derek." she replies, sipping her iced so-called Derek wipes the blood off of himself and stares at me. He gets all close to me and says, "You wanna have fun?"

I smack his Sprite out of him hand, which spilled all over the front of his pants. BC giggled. "Looks like Mr. Tough Guy got a widdle _accident,"_ I tease. Derek growled. Then he looked at Buttercup. "Go get somebody _ELSE _to breastfeed you, sweetie," she sneers.

He walks out of the room. I went back to my station. Then, I see a girl pass by me. '_Is she new?'_I thought.

**Buttercup's POV  
**  
A goth looking girl walks up to my table. "Your food's here," she says, dropping the plates on the table. She had (unnatural) deep red, medium hair with 2 strands of black mixed in.

She had fishnet fingerless gloves on. A deep red sports bra was under her black leather jacket.

A black skirt was over her black fishnet was like some sl*t from Vampire Land. Newsflash, IT'S DECEMBER! I wanted to yell at her. I kept my mouth shut.

**Butch's POV**

I lied down on my rugged green couch and sighed. I started to search up some video on YouTube when somebody rang my doorbell.

I got up quickly and shut my laptop. I dusted my dirty clothes off, then opened the door.

To my surprise, Blossom was standing at my door. She was wearing a pink fur coat over a white shirt and pink skirt.

She was just staring at her phone, when she looked up. "Oh!" she said. "Can I talk to you about something?" she says, looking behind her.

I stared at her. This wasn't like Blossom. She rarely even talked to me. "Um...Sure," I finally decide.

She took off her baby pink Uggs, and then sat down. She stared at me with her bubblegum-colored eyes. "Butch, I have a problem." I looked at her in disbelief. Blossom, "commander and leader," didn't have problems.

I noticed some small tears drip down her cheeks as she quickly wiped them off.

"Butch, Buttercup and Brick are dating." I was so surprised I nearly spit out my Coca-Cola. _'Why would she do that? Didn't we have something? We kissed two times!' _

I looked at her, waiting for the orange-haired girl to continue. She started to blush. "Well, I know you like BC, and I like Brick. So that's a problem."

"I was wondering-um-just hear me out on this one- if we could get together?" her cheeks turned to the color of tomatoes as she stared at the ground.

"Um-" I started. "I mean, you don't have to say yes. But you have to admit, we've always had romantic tension. I-um- No, I didn't mean it that way-I'm sorry, I'm being pushy-UGH! I'M SO DUMB!" She stuttered quickly. "Yeah." I say.

"I'm sorry. I knew you'd say no-Wait, what?!" she babbled.

"Let's do it," I say. "It could be fun." I wink at her and smirk. She blushed and smiled. "Thanks," She leaned closer and gave me a hug. I almost kissed her, but quickly realized Blossom doesn't kiss on the first date. IF this was a date. She put on her shoes, waved goodbye, and went away.

For the first time in weeks, I felt relieved of all my worries.


	10. You're a keeper, Blossom

**Hello! :D Miss me? P.S Blossom and Boomer are neighbors.**

**Enjoy this crack pairing chapter! LOL!  
**

**Blossom's POV  
**

I walked down the snow-covered sidewalk, my hands stuffed in my pockets. '_I wonder what impression I made?' _A voice whispered in my ear. '_That I'm a huge dork who doesn't know how to properly ask a boy out,'_ another voice shouted in my ear. '_Or a stuttering, nervous wreck,' _a third voice chimed in.

I slammed my hand against my forehead. It's true, I was a complete moron in there. I unlocked the door to my house, as Boomer walked up to me.

Dried tears were plastered upon his face, along with dark circles around his eyes. I looked up at him. (He was a little taller than me.) "What's wrong?" I ask politely. "Bubbles," Boomer groaned, sitting down on his porch.

"You two have another fight?" He nodded his head weakly. "Why?" "I told her I liked this one beautiful, charming, polite, intelligent girl," He replied, sighing.

"Who?" I ask, looking at him. He heaved another sigh and ignored my question. "Why does love just play around with me like this?" I stare at him with sympathy. I sat down with him. "I know how that feels," I say, thinking back to Brick and Buttercup. My own sister!

He looks at me. "The complicated part is tough, too." he said. "What's the complicated part?" I ask. We were both standing up.

We were so close together, our knees were touching. "The girl I love is her sister," "Huh?" I say. He pushes me gently against the wall and starts to make out with me.

I finally rip away, and look up at him. "Thanks, I needed to let that out," He said. I was about to ask a million questions, but he went back inside his house.

I sighed, then leaned against my door.

Right when I ask Butch out, too.

**Butch's POV**

So, I got bored and called Blossom. I had to admit, before she asked me out, I did think she has hot.

"Hello?" Her voiced peeped from my smartphone. "Yo, Blossy," I say casually. "Hey!" she says cheerfully. "Do you want to hang out at the cafe today?" "Of course! I'm on my way!"  
I hung up with a huge smile stretched across my face. I change into a green hoodie and black jeans.

I finally got there, and I saw Blossom looking hot as h*ll. "Dang," I say. She had a red sparkly tank top on and a black pleated skirt, along with red heels.

She giggled. "Thanks, you look good too!"We sat down on a table and waited for some waitress to come. Then, Brick and Buttercup sit down on the table across from us.

BC glared at me and her, and Brick looked like he'd go insane. He walked over to our table and said he wanted to talk to me.

We walked in the far corner, where no one could hear us. "What the h*ll, dude?!" Brick says. "I like her, I can date her." I reply. He looked like he waas going to punch me when Blossom walks over.

"Come on, Butch." She says. "Okay, babe." I say, smiling at Brick.

Buttercup was coming up to us, so I kissed Blossom. It went on for like, five minutes, and then they both gagged and went away. We finally stopped, and I smirked at her.

"You're a keeper, Blossom." I say.


	11. That's how I got a bloody nose

**Hey! It's Peebles! :) You guys should send me fan art! :D I'd like that -w- P.S Sorry for all the previous typos! **

**Enjoy!  
**

**Blossom's POV  
**

I blush. "Thank you!" I giggled. Then, Boomer walks in. "Blossom!" he says, running towards me. I gasp. He rushes to me and hugs me. He was crying. 'Bubbles again?" I ask, quietly. He sadly nods his head.

Butch looks at Boomer suspiciously. "What are you doing here?" He asks. "Oh!" Boomer looks down at me. "Wanna go out, Blossom?"

I could've sworn I saw Butch's face turn blood red with anger. Regardless of his obvious fury, he says calmly, "Blossom and I are already dating, dude."

Brick turned up and said, "Why can't I be with her? Everybody ships Brick x Blossom, not Blossom x Butch or Boomer!" Buttercup glares at Brick. "What?!" she snarls.

Brick sat down. "Just kidding," he whispers.

Me and Butch walk out at that moment.

**Buttercup's POV**

I couldn't believe it! Everybody's in love with Blossom! I was so angry. Then Blow walked in.

"What's up, Bella?" I said. That's her real name, but she hates it because she hates Twilight. "Not much," she replied, sitting down in a green beanbag chair.

"You okay?" I ask. "Yeah," she says.

A few moments of silence passed before she said, "I need help to write a song."

"Okay, sounds fun." I reply, switching off the T.V. "What's the song about?" "Broken hearts." I stare at her. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, this song is for Rouge. He always ignores me, even when I told him I loved him!" I sip on a 7-up. "That's just cold." I say, fiddling with my fingers.

"I think one part should be like, um..." She started to sing. Let me just tell you, Blow sings like an angel.

'_Saying "I love you" in a monotone voice_

_Seems just plain broken'  
_I smiled. Making songs was fun.

Then that one girl came in. Remember? Molly?

She walked up to me and said, "I need to let this out." Then she kissed me.

I wiped it off, and she ran away. Me and Bella- I mean, Blow looked at each other strangely.

**Rouge's POV**

"I didn't know she liked me!" I heard myself shout, slightly muffled (because of the lit cigarette stuffed in my mouth) and nervous (Buttercup had pushed me up against a wall with her fist 3 inches from my face).

"OH REALLY?!" "YES!" I shout, exasperated. "THEN HOW COME WHEN SHE TOLD YOU, YOU JUST STOOD THERE?! HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW THAT?!"

"I WASN'T PAYING ATTENTION TO HER! I NEVER DO!" "AND YOU WONDER WHY SHE'S ALWAYS SO SAD NOWADAYS!" Buttercup screams, her tough voice ringing in my ears, echoing.

I pushed her off of me. "I can't control who I do and don't love," I say, angrily.

And that's how I got a bloody nose and a chipped tooth.


	12. Bubbles has an announcement!

**Hello! All of you crazy chicks saying "This fic is too dark! Why not the original colors?" Honestly, this is MY fic. If you don't like it, good. I really don't care.**

**If you don't like it, don't read it, idiots. (Face palm) Well, 'cuz of y'all, I'll make it a tiny bit more original. HAPPY?!  
**

**P.S If you don't like cool stuff, you'll HATE this chapter. Just sayin'.  
**

**Enjoy! ;P  
**

**Blossom's POV  
**

I was catching up on my reading, when Bubbles said she needed to talk to me. I walk in the living room and everyone's there. Buttercup, Blow, Butch, Brick, Boomer, even that one girl- Nadia.

Bubbles and Nadia were standing in the front. "What's this about?" I whisper to Brick. He looks at me for a second, then looks away. "Thought you had a _boyfriend,"_ Brick spits, saying 'boyfriend' as if it were a cuss word.

"That doesn't mean I can't talk to you!" I said, exasperated. "Well, he isn't _so great," _He says. "What?" "I can lift, like, 123 pounds," he says, proudly. I look at him. "Jealous?" he says. Bubbles claps her hands. "QUIET!" she yells. The room drops, silent.

"Everybody..." She begins, looking at Nadia. "We're dating," Nadia says. Everybody looks at the two of them in bewilderment.

"WHAT?" "OMG!" "NO WAY!" "OMIGOSH!" These are the sounds that floated in the room. If I was drinking something, I would've spit it out. After all the excitement, everyone calmed down.

"Anybody want Chinese food?" I ask. "Yes!" They reply anxiously. I begin to get out some ingredients. '_I'll make some dumplings roasted in chicken broth, then I'll make some Kung Pow Chicken, and to top it all off, a garnish of garlic-flavored rice.' _I thought. Everyone looked impressed. Oops! I was speaking out loud!

I started to roast the dumplings. I poured the home-made chicken broth on, (which smelled so good it made my mouth water,) And stirred. Then, I added a pinch of garlic salt, a tad of chicken seasoning, and a bit of flour.

Then, I took some chicken, sprinkled some honey-barbeque sauce on, added some garlic salt, and popped it into the microwave for three minutes.

I ran back to the oven and took out the well-done dumplings, sprinkled some salt on it, and set it on the counter. I then proceeded to get out a pan, pour the rice on it, flavor it with my special garlic ranch and garlic salt, then I let it simmer.

The microwave beeped. I took out the chicken, added garlic salt, more honey-barbeque sauce, and some pepper. I set it on the counter. Then, I placed the rice into a bowl and set it on the counter.

I placed the three delicious things upon the dinner table. "You guys eat," I say. "I'll make desert." Brick looked at me. "Dang, Blossom, you should take a break." I glanced at him, then felt a feeling I never felt before. My heart pounded in my chest. My hands began clammy. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach.

"Oh!" I moan, dropping and breaking the glass plate that I was holding.

My body slammed down on the floor and I heard the gang screaming in panic. I open my eyes and see Brick, nearly crying.

Then it all went black.


	13. Memories get fuzzy

**Hey! Drama bomb! Let's see what happens to Blossom! :)**

**OC's used:**

**Cody by ItsNICKIII12**

**Blossom's POV  
**

About three hours later, I wake up and hear an annoying beep. 'Beep, beep, beep, beep,' NONSTOP. I realized quickly that I was in a hospital.

I heard somebody coming, so I pretended to be passed out. Brick and a tall man walked into the room. The man had dark brown hair, light green eyes, and a doctor's coat looked about in his 20's, and had some stubble decorating is pointy chin.

A light blue name tag attached to his coat that read "Dr. Cody Harger" identified him.

"I'm sorry, , but we can't find anything wrong with her. She may be in a concussion." His smooth voice sounded like he was an actor.

The doctor seemed nice, like Boomer, only not as tough. He was kinda...how Buttercup would say.. "scrawny."

Brick looked at Dr. Harger with a look of despair. "Are you sure?" Brick was loving looking at me, touching my face.

The doctor looked very solemn as he said, "You'll need to take this young girl home, son."

Brick looked at me maliciously. "Sweet." he said. All of a sudden, the machine went "Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep." I was so scared, my heartbeat was irregular for a second. It started up again, "Beep, beep beep,"

Brick picked me up and waved goodbye to the doctor. I almost did but quickly realized I was supposed to be asleep.

Then I fell out of his arms on a pink couch. This was my house, I could tell. The gang was crowded around me. I pretended to wake up. I smiled at everyone, and they all cheered.

Two hours later...

Brick and Buttercup were cracking jokes and everyone except me was laughing. I had a brief thought. '_Do I have defective parts? My laugh box, for example. I can't laugh as much, as freely other people do. I smirk, but barely laugh when someone tells a joke.I'm surrounded by laughter and I can't join it. It's the same way with my social life. I'm surrounded by people, but I just don't fit in. What's wrong with me? Can I fix myself?' _

"Yo, Blossom, what's wrong?" A voice cuts into my thoughts. I look up and see Brick looking at me, worried. My heart fluttered, and I blushed. "Nothing, I'm just really tired."

Butch looks at me strangely. He must've noticed I blushed. I got up and walked into my room.

What a day.

**Buttercup's** POV

There was a knock on the door. I opened it, and my heart stopped beating. It was Arch. He was holding buttercups (the flowers.) and a box of chocolates. "Forgive me?" He says nervously. I couldn't believe it.

You try to kill my friends and me, cheat on me, beat me up, read my best friend's diary, and ask for forgiveness?! I wanted to say. But I couldn't speak. I slammed the door and ran to my room.

Arch walked in. "Buttercup?" I didn't answer. "It's really immature to hold a grudge this long," he shouts, and stomps out of the house.

_'I don't think it's "immature" to hold the past against someone. In reality, it's not about what's been done. It's about how painful it stung. In a few years, what happened won't matter. __Memories get fuzzy, but emotions__ can scar a person for life.' _I wrote down in my journal.

The last words got stuck in my head, and they applied to every situation I can think of. '_Memories get fuzzy, but emotions__ can scar a person for life.'_

And those words were as true as they'll ever be.


	14. I'm indifferent to my own life

**Hey, people! Enjoy this chapter! ;P**

**BC's POV  
**Today I started to think about some things. Really deep things, you know?

"So, this whole Mayan Calendar thing. I know they miscalculated, but a part of me would be okay with 2012 being the end. I've lived enough to the point where I'm indifferent to my own life, or humanity for that matter. I wish I could tell my friends it's been fun. But it wasn't. It was an experience, that's for sure." I write down in my diary.

Butch walks in through the door and I slam my diary shut. "Hey," he says, looking at the cover of my diary. "Hey," I reply plainly. "What are you writing?" he asks. I sigh and slide him my journal.

He opens it and starts to read. "Whoa, this is deep," he says, staring at the first thing I wrote. He flipped the page to what I just wrote down and read it. He looks at me strangely and says, "I understand," he walks out of the room and winks at me.

'_What does he mean?_' I anxiously thought in my head. '_What does he understand?' _ I sigh and fall on my bed, messing with my hair.

**Blossom's POV **

Unfortunately, the weekend was over and I had to get ready for school. I threw on a baby-pink shirt with a red flame design in the middle,and a red, pink, and black plaid miniskirt. Under the miniskirt I wore black leggings.

I placed some red eyeshadow on my eyelids, added some black eyeliner, and put on some mascara. I threw my backpack on my shoulder. I went in my pink and black Shanghai Volkswagen and drove to school.

I see some kids in the hall freaking out about the 21st. (12/21/12) I hear some kids trying to comfort each other by saying, "death is only an illusion." Life is the illusion. They exist for a few decades, then die, and so does everyone who kept them in their memories. Do you care to know the millions that came before you? Life is nothing more than a flash, a moment, an illusion. I wonder, did I ever exist in this time?

I shake my head quickly, trying to erase this thought from my mind. I tried to cover the thought up with a comforting lie, but the depressing truth had already sank in.

For the rest of the day, I was very quiet. Until I saw Tristan and Felicity. "I love you," they said to each other. Felicity walked up to me a few minutes later. "Hey, friend!" she said.

A couple moments later, Blow walked down the hall with Buttercup. "Ugh, I hate you two," Then, without warning, I started to spit out words as if they were rap verses. I couldn't help myself, it just all came out.

"You use the words friend, love, and hate so freely! You're confusing love with how hot someone is, or how high their popularity is! You use the word hate to describe something that displeases or angers you! All those people you call friends? That fake friendship will fall apart over the years, since your 'stud' boyfriend was caught making out with Kandi!"

Felicity gasped. I was drawing a crowd. "Your words have their own warped and twisted meaning! When you say there is no words to describe how you feel?There are! You just abuse them beyond recognition!"

Felicity walked near me. "WHAT?!" she was two seconds away from smacking me, but I grabbed her hand and twisted her arm. "OW!" she screamed. When she got up, she weakly punched me. I get real close to her, and hit her multiple times. Now she's gets up and kicks me real hard. I choke-slam her, and she gasps for air.

I walk out of the room, hoping not to draw any more attention.


	15. You do care

**Hey! Sorry for the late update, I'm making a lot of stories!**

**:) Forgive meee!  
**

**Blossom's POV  
**

I got home, finally. I walk in my room and see Brick. My face goes completely red. "B-BRICK?!" I scream. "Sup, Blossy?" "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" "Oh, I'm looking through your stuff." he says casually. "WHY!?" "It's fun," he replies.

"Ugh," I groan looking at his ugly hair that reaches to his knees. "What?" "You need to cut your hair!" "I won't. You can," He says, sipping on a Dr. Pepper. I grab a pair of scissors and start cutting.

Now it reached to the middle of his back. Brick looks at me. "So you **do** care," he says. "Wha-WHAT!?" I stutter. "If you didn't care, you wouldn't cut my hair." I nod my head. "True, I care about everyone." He grabbed the scissors. "Can I cut your hair?" I grab my hair and gasp. "NO!"

"I like your outfit, girly-girl." I look down. I was wearing a gray shirt with pink stripes, a pink skirt and a pink scarf. "Thanks?" I say, confused. I started to chew on a piece of sherbert bubblegum. "Want a piece?" I offer. "No, I have some." He replies, popping a cinnamon piece in his mouth. "Did you put on lip gloss?" Brick asks.

"Yes! Lip gloss is my life! Plus, it's yummy strawberry flavored!" I giggle. "Really?" "Yup!" "Can I have a taste?" he asks. I feel my face get hot and I feel dizzy.

"Um, what?" "Can I have a taste?" He repeated. Butterflies zip around in my stomach. "Um..." I accidentally push a button on my phone. "Yea," it says in my voice.

Brick smirks. He leans closer and closer. I try to back away, but I'm completely frozen. He then makes out with me. I wrap my arms around his neck.

We finally stop making out. I look at him. "Did we just-" "Yup," "Oh my gosh." We look at each other a minute. Then we start to make out again. "I love you," I whisper.

**Buttercup's POV**

I was in my bedroom watching Rosario Vampire, my favorite show, when Butch walks in. "What do you want?" "You," he replies. I felt my face get hot. "Um...okay..." "Buttercup, I can't keep lying to myself anymore! I love you, and, well...I need you." "Gag!" I say. "You're going to make me sick! Just kiss me, you hot idiot."

"Gladly will!" he says. Then, well, as you may guess.. we kissed. And it was a lot better than when Brick kissed me.

**Sorry for the short chapter... Review! :)**


	16. Meet Summer, the shyest girl on Earth!

**OH MY GOD... -hits self in head repeatedly- WHY DID I FORGET?!**

**I am so sorry guys, please don't kill me! D;  
I also have a few things to say.  
If you do not like this fic, because it is "Too dark," or "disturbing" or "This doesn't make much sense!" Then please do not read it. I honestly do not care if you do not understand it.  
Second of all, I don't much appreciate feedback such as.. "YOU HAVE A SICK MIND". And also, saying something offensive and then saying "No offense..." Is like slapping someone in the face and saying, "Don't get mad thoooo".**

**And honestly, I'm sowwie that I'm shipping Blossom with everyone, I just..CAN'T...CHOOOOOSE... ;_; But I will in the end.. ;D**  
**Alsooo, THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT! I love you all! -air kisses-**  
**Annnnyyyways, let's get ON with the show!**

**OC'S:**  
**Summer by Meee!**

**Buttercup's POV**

"Ugghhhh..." I wake up to the screeching sound of my alarm clock. Rubbing my eyes and stretching, I looked out the window. I heard Bubbles from the other room. "Go wake her up and show her our new friend!"  
'_New friend?'_ I wonder.  
Blossom ran in through the door.  
"Buttercup!" She said. "Whaaaaaat?" I moaned. "Get up, we want you to meet someone!" "Ugggghhh!" I shout. I scratch my head and walk up to the living room.  
There stood a girl with light brown/dark blonde hair. She had green eyes, much like mine, and light skin. She was not very tall, but not so short, either. She seemed shy standing there in her yellow shirt that said, "Be Happy!" with a smiley face with X's for eyes and her blue jean shorts. She blushed and looked at me.  
"H-Hello," She said in a small, whispery, voice. She stuck out her hand. "It..It's nice to meet you!" She stuttered. I smirked at how shy this girl was, in both appearance and personality.  
I shook her hand. "Hi there," I said. "And you are...?" "Oh!" She exclaimed, blushing deeper than before. "M-My name is Summer, ma'am!" I was taken aback by this outburst. "Ma'am?" "Oh!" Summer exclaimed yet again. "I-I'm sorry!"  
I smiled. "It's fine.. My name is Buttercup." I looked at Blossom and Bubbles. "Well," I said, slinging my backpack over my shoulder. "I'm going to school." I waved one last time at everyone. "Bye!"


	17. The Blogger

**I'm back! In case you guys didn't know, this 'Summer' OC is based on me.  
Anyways, I hope you like this, and please review!**

**Summer's POV  
**  
I lay awake, lying on Bubble's bed, (which she said was fine if I slept in it.) I put down my book, "The Fault In Our Stars", by John Green, next to my complete Harry Potter book set. I open the door and walk around the small house. Nobody was home, they were all at school. I tripped on my computer's charging wire and walked to my room to grab my black square (hipster) glasses so I could see. _  
_

My phone kept buzzing; Probably Bubbles. I didn't want to go to school today. I groaned and grabbed a big bucket of Cheese Balls and sunk down in the couch and turned on the TV. Nothing good on.. Except.. "Yes!" I exclaimed and fist-pumped. "Doctor Who and Sherlock reruns!" Which one to watch? Hmm. I pressed record on the Sherlock episode, which I have watched many times before, and pressed select on the Doctor Who episode.

Wow. This is an oldie. 'Daleks,' the _sixth_ episode. I grabbed a handful of cheese balls and ate it, grabbing my journal filled with cheesy, stupid fanfiction and anime drawings, hoping for more Fanfiction material like the nerd I am. Commercial break. I groaned loudly and grabbed my laptop to post a status on Facetumblrtwitspace, the best social networking site for geeks and fangirls. A pound at the door made me slam shut my laptop, (Which had some Supernatural Sam x Dean pictures... Which of course I reblogged.) I softly groaned, when the commercial was over and Doctor Who came back on. "UUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." I groaned loudly, and shuffled slowly to the door.

"Where have you been?!" Three voices rang in my ear. I looked in front of me. Four people stood there. Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and this one girl I've seen at school. I forgot her name, but then again, I only know the Puffs. (Since I am a loner.)

I blushed madly, there was no way out of this. I had messy hair, a white tank top with cheese ball stains, and sweatpants. I covered my eyes with my hands and slumped on my knees.  
"Ohhh, I'm so ashamed!" I croaked, embarrassed. Bubbles put her hand over her mouth looking very sorry, Blossom looked a little bit sorry, even though she is a firm girl, and Buttercup sneered.  
"Hey, everybody has a lazy day. I just never thought a shy girl like you!" She smirked teasingly. "Living a double life as a nerd!" I covered my face with my hands and hung my head. "I'm sorry." I croaked. I expected them all to shake their head disapprovingly and never talk to me again. But that's not what happened. Instead Blossom held her hand out to help me up. I looked up, astonished. "D-Don't you all hate me? I betrayed you guys!"  
"Betrayed? Come oooon, Summer. Buttercup does this every month. Except, minus the Doctor Who." Blossom says, smiling. "I'm sorry." I croaked yet again.  
The other girl who wasn't a Puff laughed. "Hey, kid, they said it's fine." I nodded again. "O-Okay."  
"By the way.. I'm Bella." She squirmed at the name. "But you can call me Blow." I nodded. "O-Okay."  
Blossom and Buttercup took my arms. "Wait, what are you...?" I said. Buttercup snickered and Bubbles giggled and grabbed Blow. "Let's go!" Shouted Buttercup, taking off and flying. I tried my best not to scream my head off. Finally, we got to the school.  
I wobbled on the sidewalk, trying to see straight. "Now, your class is.. this way!" Said Bubbles, grabbing my arm and running me to my classroom. She shoved me in the front seat and sat down next to me. The entire class turned and stared at me. "S-Sorry I'm late." I mumbled, taking my things and moving to the very back.

The teacher glared at me, whom I tried my best to ignore, when the bell rang. "Some class," I mumbled, grabbing my things and heading to the lunchroom.

I had no idea that that day, I would no longer be known as that shy nerd as I came face to face with the school's princess. Quite literally.


End file.
